Purple Saga
by Elite-Saiya-jin-Jenny
Summary: My version of Vegeta's past, birth to Earth arrival. Warnings inside.
1. Prologue

Purple Saga

By EliteSaiya-jinJenny

Author's Note: I haven't written in a LONG time, I know. But I haven't really been into it lately. Just now, in fact, the very rare urge to write struck! Very cool. Anyway, this is my rendition of my muse Vegeta's past. WARNINGS: Gore, Rape, YAOI, maybe lemon if I feel like it, and just plain disturbing stuff. You don't like it? Oh…that's too bad…THEN LEAVE! See ya! Anyway, for all you non-pussies, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z or any of Akira Toriyama's…stuff, as much as I'd like to. This is only a FANfic, note FAN! I won't say any more of this, so you'd just better keep your lawyer tendencies to yourself or to actual criminals and whatever.

-Prologue-

King Vegeta stood in his courtyard, admiring all of the elaborate shrubs and the fanciful ways in which they were cut. Of course, there would never be anything that was classified "pretty" or "cute" in the royal family's courtyard. There were only creatures that could be found on Vegeta-sei. Such were the mysterious kribt, a small, furry animal commonly known as the most vicious killer in the forest, East of where the King now stood. There also was the Durapsen, a lizard-like creature that walked on its hind legs and was most commonly seen standing at a breath-taking six feet. But in the courtyard, there was also the royal emblem, seen every twenty feet or so. Accompanied with the shrubs were also statues of leaders, other kings, and important people of the ruby red planet. To the King's left, standing in the middle of the courtyard, was a statue of himself in his familiar proud stance. A few feet behind the tall effigy was a likeness of the Queen, Tomoya, in her feminine grace.

The King stood, hands clasped behind his back nervously. And nobody would have known it were a nervous gesture other than his raven-haired Queen, whom was currently in the hospital wing of the castle for reasons deemed the King's fault. He smiled to himself, thinking of such an occasion that had added up to sending his royal beauty to care. His thoughts were interrupted however, as a servant of the castle ran up behind him, in a most jittery panic. The servant put his right fist to his chest, and knelt down onto his knee, still shaking.

"Sir! It's happened! He's here!" he almost shouted at the King's back.

King Vegeta turned around and smiled, letting his arms fall to his side, "And the Queen?"

"She's fine, sir! But she demands you go up to the hospital wing immediately!" He stood, finishing his respects to the King and ran back to the giant double doors and disappeared.

The King grunted annoyingly and strode toward the doors to the castle, shaking his head.

"Only the Queen would actually _demand_ something of me! Arrogant wench!" He smiled and quickly scaled an enormous staircase leading to the west side of the castle, deep crimson drapes hung up every few feet or so, with golden lining, and the royal crest embed in the center of each one.

He finished the steps and walked down a long hall, where at the end stood a gigantic figure in front of the door, much like a guard. The giant had a small tuft of black hair on the top of his mostly-bald head, unkempt. He saw the King approach him quickly, no signs of stopping, and stepped aside and foolishly put his fist to his chest, and smiled in admiration.

"Congratulations, Sir!" he spoke most eagerly.

King Vegeta grunted in response and opened the door slightly. He looked back to he man on knee and motioned him up, "Come in, Nappa. I have a special job for you."

Nappa raised his eyebrows and followed, a smirk laden upon his blunt features. They both entered the white and blue room, a band of nurses surrounding a single, wide, white bed, chattering excitedly. They moved aside quickly, seeing the King coming toward them, leaving a straight line between the King and his Queen laying in bed with her arms held tightly across her chest.

She smirked at him and turned her head upward in a snooty fashion and looked at the King with one eye, "What took his royal pain so long? Couldn't even stop admiring himself in the mirror long enough to arrive at such an occasion?"

The King scowled at Tomoya and crossed his arms in a similar way, "I was actually contemplating the benefits of this actually killing you, royal bitch." They met eyes for a minute or so, both smiling at one another, until a doctor holding a bunch of blankets opened a door to the right of the room and walked toward the King, a happy smile stretching across his old face.

He stopped a few feet short of the King and bowed his head quickly, then looked back up at him lifting his bunch slightly, "Your majesty, this is your son."

The King quickly, yet gently took the baby from the old man's hands and looked into the child's wide black eyes. He narrowed his own, observing the baby up and down. The child stared back up at him curiously, observing him also.

Finishing his observations, he walked over to Queen Tomoya and handed the baby to her. She reached out and took him, cradling him gently and smiling down at him, "His name will be Vegeta," she spoke without even glancing at her husband, "I presume?"

The King smirked at her and nodded vigorously, "It wouldn't be my son without my name." He crossed his arms and smirked proudly at his new son, Vegeta.

((There it is! Yay! Normally, I'd ask for 3 reviews for the first chapter of a story, and 5 for every one after that, but I'm feeling particularly generous - it's two in the morning - and will grant you readers chapters with no cost. Isn't that nice of me? Kiss my feet! KISS THEM! Oh well, you can do that later. Expect the next chapter soon, as I'm back in business.))


	2. Chapter 1 Dark Legend Begins

Purple Saga

Chapter 1 - Dark Legend Begins

Author's Note: Wow…A little quick for me to put up a new chapter, huh? Hehe, fools! You underestimate my power! Anyway, I won't say anything about the chapter except, well…..READ IT!

Nappa stood outside the Prince's quarters, waiting for him to come out. He crossed his arms, and tapped his foot agitatedly; cracking his neck. The giant lifted his fist and tapped on the wooden door gently.

"Um…Prince Vegeta, are you finished yet? If we don't arrive at your training session soon, the King may get a little…angered." He looked around nervously, hoping that the King hadn't sent anyone to fetch them; that was always a bad sign.

Prince Vegeta, no older than three, opened the giant wooden double doors to his room and shut it quietly behind, squirming nervously in the armor that had been given to him. Today was his third birthday, and would begin training for the first time. His armor bore the red crest on the left chest, and a crimson red cape hung lazily, yet proudly off his shoulders. He lifted his small hand and brushed his black bangs out of his face, swallowing slightly.

The young boy started down the hall laden with tapestries and elegant drapes, hands clenched into a fist, and staring forward determinedly. Nappa strode behind him, taking his recent job into stride. He had been appointed the young Prince's bodyguard, and rightfully so, having been promoted from Captain of the Royal Army. There were many snide remarks floating among the troops, saying that he, Nappa, had been demoted. Oddly enough, they weren't heard from again after that.

They both walked down the hall, silent, until the elder of the two broke the silence.

"So….You nervous? Need any pointers?" He smiled and looked down at the child, hoping to start some kind of conversation between him and the habitually forlorn Prince.

Vegeta looked up, glaring, "No! Why would I be nervous, you dolt! I don't need you telling _me_ how to fight! I can almost beat you already!" He began to walk faster, and more confidently, too.

Nappa stood there, not necessarily shocked by the little one's outburst, but shaking his head doubtfully, 'Poor little guy…He's a little young to be training with his father. Oh well…Not my place, anyway.'

The two arrived at the training chamber only a minute or so later, both waiting in front of the door somewhat nervously. After a minute, Vegeta looked up at Nappa, glaring, and giving silent hints for the giant to open the door. Realizing that the big oaf would never receive the hint, he reached up with his small arms and pushed the double doors open with some force, both of them slamming the walls from which they stood next to. He strode in confidently, and keeping a determined face. In the room, standing next to a giant machine with many buttons and switches on it, were a few familiar faces.

Standing to the left of the room was a tall, burly man with long black hair that hung down past his shoulders; Vegeta recognized him as head of the League of Cardinals, Asterith. The League of Cardinals were second-in-command to the King, each member advising him on their own specialties. There was the Cardinal of Commerce, advising the King on such things, and was a female; she was not in the room, however, and neither of the Vegteta's suspected she would be. There was the Cardinal of Warfare, one highly revered among the royal family, and was currently present. He was a Saiya-jin of medium height, and had a long silver beard; he was also known as one of the oldest of their race to be alive as he was over five-hundred years old; most Saiya-jins only lived to be in their mid three-hundreds, if they weren't killed in battle first. There was also the Cardinal of Agriculture, Cardinal of Alliance - not a very busy chairman, mind you - the Cardinal of the Public Affairs, and a few more that weren't present. Of course, only Asterith and the Cardinal of Warfare were accounted for. And between the two, along with a few guards, was his father, standing proudly with his arms crossed, and a beaming smile onto his son.

The King put his arms down and motioned with his head for Vegeta to come with him into the room separated by a thick sheet of almost impermeable glass, so there would be no interference with the adjustments to the room. Among these possible adjustments seen were heat control, gravity control, humidity, air pressure, and such things like that.

King Vegeta opened the thick, solid metal door that connected the two rooms, and both walked inside. The room was gigantic, walls paneled with thick lines of metal, and odd-looking circles indented on them. These served to repel blasts of energy if triggered on the control panel. The floor beneath them was a thick blue padding, and underneath lie a thick sheet of metal for reinforcement.

Both stopped somewhere near the middle of the gigantic room, both automatically taking casual fighting stances. The elder Vegeta smirked and nodded to his son, motioning for him to take the first move. Prince Vegeta narrowed his eyes for a moment, then disappeared. He reappeared not half a second later in midair, his foot going straight toward the King's head. The King moved slightly and lifted his hand, grasping the younger one's foot. He held him there, upside down for a few seconds, smirking and chuckling deeply.

"You've got to be faster than that, boy! Try again," He threw Vegeta at the ground a few yards away, then stepped back into his original position; stance and all.

Prince Vegeta stood up, scowling. He made a quick swooping movement, then disappeared once more. He reappeared in front of the King and feigned a punch to the face, then disappearing again. The King's eyes moved to the side, then he turned around, punching into the air. The smaller Vegeta appeared, the King's fist deep into his stomach. He fell to the ground coughing up blood, then stood shakily, glaring at the King.

King Vegeta scowled deeply, shook his head and flew at the Prince, fist first. He hit him square in the jaw, sending him back to the opposite wall and left an enormous dent within it. Prince Vegeta slid to the ground, back to the wall, panting and coughing. The King sneered at him, spit onto the ground and strode toward the door. Prince Vegeta stood, glaring angrily at having the King's back turned on him. He ran at him, head on, and made a long, swift kick to the elder's back. The King smashed through the glass wall and tumbled over the control panels. The Cardinals and Nappa moved out of the way quickly, staring in awe at the power shown by the little Prince.

King Vegeta stood, glass sliding off his red cape and clattering onto the floor. His eyes were bulging in a mix of rage and shock; mostly shock. He closed his eyes then ran at the Prince, fist extended. The younger Vegeta moved out of the way, smirking as his father flew past him, looking entirely foolish. King Vegeta came to a sudden halt, hearing the snickers of the Cardinal members echo throughout the room. He disappeared. Prince Vegeta looked around frantically, but could not find him. After a moment or so, King Vegeta reappeared behind his son, his face contorted with rage. He lifted his child by the throat and began to give quick jabs to the Prince's back. He did this until the little one stopped moving, then dropped him. The King glared at his back for a moment, then smiled slightly and left the room.

Nappa looked over to make sure that the King was out of sight then ran over to the fallen Prince and lifted him up. He smirked at him then looked back to the Cardinal members.

"This kid is something! I haven't seen the King so angered since his first attempt to make an alliance with the Ice-jins!" He stood laughing.

The Cardinal members laughed, walking with the giant and his bundle to the recovery chambers.

((Poor Veggie-head! cries Why do I do this to him? Oh wait…cause it's fun! Hehehe, thanks for all your courteous reviews, as they were all quite nice. I hope to see more as I continue, and I will continue. Next chapter soon!))


End file.
